warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Warriors
The Doom Warriors is a Codex Astartes-compliant Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding and origin. The Doom Warriors have a defect in the Catalepsean Node as a result of a mutation in their gene-seed. Because of this deficiency, Doom Warriors are incapable of true sleep, which in turn makes them a morose, moody Chapter. This is why they specialise in conducting Exterminatus campaigns that allow them to unleash the full extent of their somewhat unbalanced personalities in ways that are constructive. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'The Euxcine Incident (400-425.M41)' - Following the death of Lord Solar Macharius, the great demesnes he had conquered for the Imperium fell into civil war and anarchy. Many of those within the Macharian Crusade turned upon one another, vying to fill the vacuum left in the wake of the Lord Commander Solar's death. Space Marine Chapters drew their swords in anger against each other as well. This dark period in history came to be known as the Macharian Heresy. Forced to act decisively, the High Lords of Terra called in several waves of fresh Space Marine Chapters to bring the civil conflict to an end by exterminating heretical forces and bringing order to the region. The infamous Minotaurs were one such Chapter operating under the High Lords' authority. During this period, known as the Suppression of the Macharian Heresy, the Minotaurs' most notable action which gained them much infamy during the Macharian Heresy was the near-destruction of two Space Marine Chapters who had become locked in bitter conflict -- the Doom Warriors and the Inceptors. They had come to blows over a matter of honour and were embroiled in a long-running and highly protracted conflict fought under predetermined rules of engagement in the Euxine System. Refusing to cease and desist their internecine rivalry, the Minotaurs were despatched to quell the dispute. The Minotaurs cared nothing for the causes or the rights of the two belligerent Chapters, opting to attack both of them in full force, catching both by surprise with their initial strike. The Doom Warriors were outmatched and broken, and were forced to flee the system in a barely organised retreat. The Inceptors were not so lucky, for they found themselves trapped on Euxcine, the majority of their warships either destroyed or captured in orbit. The Inceptors had effectively trapped themselves on the planet, forced to face the Minotaurs' wrath. This Second Founding Chapter was encircled and destroyed piecemeal, until the last remaining Inceptors Space Marines, numbering fewer than 100 Battle-Brothers, were forced into humiliating surrender. The Minotaurs dishonourably stripped the fallen of many Chapter relics for themselves, inlcuding their ravaged Chapter's flagship, a Great Crusade-era assault transport that had served the Inceptors since their Founding, as a spoil of war. This incident and the circumstances surrounding it sent shockwaves through many of the Space Marine Chapters. It was unheard of for such an ancient and revered Chapter and close scion of the Ultramarines to be almost annihilated in such a fashion, and with the tacit consent of the High Lords themselves. All across the realm of Ultramar the Minotaurs were denounced for their perpetrated atrocities and were forbidden to enter their borders. Many of the Scions of Roboute Guilliman have sworn vengeance against the Minotaurs, especially if the opportunity arises and honour permits them to carry this vengeance out. *'The Conquest of Truan City (Unknown Date.M41)' - The Doom Warriors were engaged in street fighting against Orks for Truan City. *'Return to Truan (951.M41)' - A taskforce from the Doom Warriors Chapter detected sorcery in the ruins of a long-dead city on the world of Truan IX and diverted to investigate. The Battle-Brothers discovered a psi-cult attempting to commune with slumbering minds of incalculable power they believed to be entombed far beneath the surface. The Doom Warriors launched a devastating assault that halted the blasphemous ritual before it was completed and averted unimaginable woe. *'The Exterminatus of Carnage (Unknown Date.M41)' - A squad of Doom Warriors led by Captain Grimmer Slayne was assigned to conduct an Exterminatus on a world called Carnage. They used a viral bomb called the Emperor's Tears (an evolved strain of the Life-eater Virus) to cleanse the world. This viral bomb was created by a Nurgle-possessed Magos Biologis of the Adeptus Mechanicus named Hieronym Rottle, and was said to have been engineered to attack the very essence of life itself. After the deployment of the virus bomb, the whole population of the planet reanimated as Plague Zombies and became undead followers of Nurgle, leaving the planet unintentionally under the control of Chaos. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Doom Warriors primarily wear yellow Power Armour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest plate is black. The right shoulder plate bears the black squad specialty symbol: Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran. A white Roman numeral centred upon the squad specialty symbol, indicates squad number. The helmet stripe displays company colour in accordance with the Codex Astartes -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. Chapter Badge The Doom Warriors' Chapter badge is an ebon, stylised set of angular wings that are displayed and inverted. A large white skull is centred upon the wings, and below it, is a yellow lightning bolt striking. This imagery is centred on a field of yellow. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet), pg. 36 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Two'' (Second Edition) - War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes, pg. 22 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 107, 109 *''Insignium Astartes: The Uniforms and Regalia of the Space Marines'' (2002) by Alan Merrett, pg. 58 *''Planetkill'' (Anthology), "The Emperor Wept" by Simon Dyton Gallery Doom Warriors.jpg|Doom Warriors Tactical Marine es:Guerreros de Condenación Category:D Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding